Mania
by Immortal loves
Summary: Edward and Bella are split up but have two kids. Bella has moved on to a new man but Edward won't let it go. He will do whatever it takes to have the family he wants.
1. Chapter 1

**Immortal Loves**

**Mania**

**Chapter 1**

**Summary: Edward and Bella are split up but have two kids. Bella has moved on to a new man but Edward won't let it go. He will do whatever it takes to have the family he wants. **

* * *

**BPOV: **

I smiled softly as I got out of my car that was parked in the parking lot of a building and waved in the window of the car next to me at my son in his car seat. He smiled back at me wide waving back. I opened the door the getting him out of the car seat and holding him while I but the car seat into my car then I smiled as Edward came over with Renesmee. I kissed her head then smiled up at him.

"Hello Edward." I said kindly. We have been divorced for about 2 years and he was just now starting to get to keep the kids every once and a while dates that we had settled for. I looked at our two year old boy in my arms and smiled tickling him lightly. "Did you have a good time EJ?"

He only nodded softly and smiled at me. He was being shy around his father but I understood. He had never spent time with him since before was an infant and really always needed me. Me and Edward named him EJ. Edward Jacob really. His middle name came from a friend of mine who went missing when we were young teenagers.

I looked down at our 8 year old daughter Renesmee. "What did you guys do Renesmee?" I said smiling.

"We went out to eat and went to the park everyday." She said looking up at me and her father. I nodded softly.

"I didn't know what they would enjoy doing. I'm sure we should have more fun the next time I get them." Edward said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm Sure." I said agreeing. We were much less mature when we divorced we always argued now we can agree with each other and be like friends.

"Well we have to go now. You have a good night Edward." I said getting the kids into the car and waving to him lightly before getting into the car and driving home.

When we got home Renesmee went to greet John along with EJ I took off my coat and smiled walking into the living room where they were.

"How have you two been?" He said with a chuckle.

"Good!" Renesmee said with a smile. "What about you and mommy?"

"We just missed you guys." He said picking up EJ.

"He's right." I said sitting on the couch beside him pulling Renesmee into my arms gently.

"We missed you too." Renesmee said.

"Yeah mommy." Said EJ softly. I kissed their heads.

After tucking the kids into bed I went into me and John's room. Sitting on the bed while I waited for him to come out of the shower I turned on the TV and stood up once I heard the doorbell ring. I went downstairs raising an eyebrow slightly when I opened the door and saw Edward standing in the door way.

"What are you doing here?" I asked raising an eyebrow slightly I was shocked when he let himself into the house.

"I want to say goodnight to the kids is all." He said looking at me. "I was in the neighborhood." he said smiling lightly.

"Well Edward you should have called before you came over they are already asleep it was their bed times an hour ago." I said looking at him and folding my arms over my chest.

"Well then can I meet your boyfriend?" He raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Edward like I said you should have called before hand-"

"No it's fine." I heard John's voice coming down the stairs. "My name is John. I don't think we have really gotten the chance to talk."

"Edward." He said sounding almost uninterested. I frowned at his tone. Hadn't he only just suggested this? "So your around my kids a lot?" I heard a sudden change in his voice which made me raise an eyebrow.

"Yes and I hope to have a happy long future with Bella and the kids." John said smiling softly kindly.

"I just don't think that it is fair my son enjoys you more than me." Edward said shocking me.

"Well you haven't been around when he was an infant." I said stepping in.

"Still.." he said making me frown and shake my head softly. "Does EJ call you dad?" Edward asked raising an eyebrow slightly.

"No he hasn't came around to that." John said awkwardly.

"Good." Edward said not looking at him anymore. "I want him to call _me_ that." Was this really happening?

"Mama?" I heard a small voice say. I turned around and saw EJ standing at the bottom step of the stairs I stood up and went over picking him up going into his room.

"Bad dream?" I asked laying down on the side of his small bed with him to make him lay down as well.

"No." He said softly. I only kissed his head and tucked him in again but he kept looking past me at something. Finally, I followed his eyes and saw Edward standing in the doorway only watching.

"You can come in." I said softly. "You can say goodnight to him." He walked to the other side of the bed and grinned softly ruffling EJ's hair lightly.

"Goodnight little man." He said smiling softly. I kissed EJ's head and we both stayed with him until he fell asleep.

"Well this is how it should always be." Edward said as we had left the room.

"What do you mean?"

"We should be the one's tucking our kids in together. A family." He said looking at me as we had stopped next to Renesmee's room.

"You know our situation. Things were going in any good direction." I said with a sigh.

He went into Renesmee's room and gave her a kiss on the head before I made him go downstairs and showed him to the door.

"Bella don't just think I'm going to let all that we had slip away." He said as he stepped outside.

"Your in my life forever anyway." I said I didn't mean to sound rude it just came out.

"Don't forget it." He said smiling lightly. Before he went off to his car.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that you liked it so far. It will get better trust me. Review for the next!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Immortal Loves **

**Mania **

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Thank You Guys For All Of The Reviews. I Hope That You Like This Chapter As well. **

* * *

**Bella's POV: **

"Well that was strange." John said quietly wrapping his arms around me.

"Maybe he has been drinking tonight or something. He doesn't always act like that." I said with a light humorless laugh.

"Let's hope not he seemed a little off tonight." He said taking my hand and leading me up the stairs.

* * *

**Edwards POV:**

I woke up this morning on the couch in the living room and rubbed my eyes. _What happened last night? Why am I asleep on the couch? _Then I smiled remembered I saw the kids last night. And Bella. She may have not been that excited to see me but I was excited to see her. Even if it did piss me off that she was with another man now. She is still in love with me. She doesn't like to admit it.

I got up and walked into the room were she had once slept with me. Our old room. And lied down on the bed. I don't see why she would have walked out on me. I sat up and picked up my phone calling her.

"Bella?" I asked once she had answered.

"Yes Edward?" She asked she sounded confused. I grinned to myself.

"I'm going to take the Renesmee to school today." I said getting up and getting pants and a shirt on.

"You know what that wouldn't sound like such a bad idea if she didn't already have a ride." She said simply then I heard EJ's laughter in the background.

"Who did she get a ride with?" I frowned.

"The neighbor. The kids are good friends." She said simply. I had already got myself dressed so I didn't see a problem with getting into my car and making my way over to her house.

* * *

**Bella's POV: **

Once I heard the phone ring I almost regretted giving Edward my phone number in the first place. Then in the middle of our conversation I heard the doorbell ring. I opened the door and hung up he phone.

"Edward? What are you doing here I didn't exactly invite you." I said frowning softly now annoyed by his constant appearances. He let himself in for the second time and closed the door for me. "I didn't invite you inside either."

"Where is EJ?" He asked looking at me.

"In the living room playing." I said leading the way to him then sitting down on the floor with him Edward sat down in front of us. "We really need to talk about your sudden appearances it isn't what we agreed to you said you would call before hand."

"I believe that I did." He said smirking at me softly. I gave him a look shaking my head.

"You know what I mean Edward." I warned.

"Your so sexy when you get worked up you know that right?" He said grinning.

"Edward!" I said frowning and covering EJ's ears. "I think that it's time you go." I said standing with EJ and walking to the door opening it for him but to my surprise he closed it back.

"I'm not leaving." He said sternly. I looked at him and moved away from him.  
"What's gotten into you?" I yelled at him now.

"I want my family back. Please? Give me a second chance." He said and looked at me with pleading eyes.

"What do you expect from me?" I asked him but it was still a yell of sorts.

"To give me another chance. This is still my family. I can't just give up." He said with a frown now.

"I want to marry John I am happy and you will get over it trust me you will. We weren't exactly perfect." I said looking up at him sighing.

"I'm sure that you and him will have an argument or two in the future are you going to walk out of him too?" I said getting a bit closer to my face.

"You no that isn't what happened we were far worse than just an arguing couple." I said shaking my head.

"We can always get better." He added.

"Not when I'm already in a relationship. We are only friends." I said and began to walk up the stairs. "Your free to let yourself out." But then I heard footsteps behind me as I lied EJ down for his nap.

"Please leave." I said trying to stay calm with him I walked back down the stairs with a sigh and went to the kitchen after a few minutes he entered to room.

"No you know what I want and I'm not leaving." He said then John came inside and suddenly I was so glad he took off of work early I ran to his arms.

"He's here get him out please." I said looking up at him he looked up from me and went to the kitchen where I had came from and looked around I had followed to find that he wasn't even here anymore. I couldn't have only Imagined this. EJ knew he heard everything. But where could he had gone to. I looked out of the window on the back door and didn't see him leaving I shook my head softly in disbelief is he still here.

"Maybe you should stop opening the door for him Bella." He said looking at me. "Instead of working out dates on your own you should go to court instead. Then you know exactly when he will be around."

"I know I know." I sighed softly and ran my fingers through my hair.

"What did he want anyways?" He asked me raising an eyebrow curiously.

"I don't know." I lied. There was no point and telling him making him upset. Not if nothing serious had really happened.

"Well isn't he just a strange man. I'm glad that you left him." He said kissing my head softly.

"He wasn't always like that." I said looking up at his blue eyes. Something that was beautiful since he didn't have the usual Blonde hair to go with it. His hair was Black.

"What know your defending him?" He said grinning.

"Myself actually. I don't want you thinking that I fell in love with some crazy guy." I said smiling at him.

"Well what has him so crazy love?" He asked me curiously.

"I think he is just getting caught up in things that used to be." I said shaking my head with a sigh.

"You think this is like a little crush or something?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Or not being able to get used to our situation just yet." I suggested.

"As long as things don't get out of hand." He said with a smile. I just nodded softly.

* * *

**Edward's POV: **

I left the house before I could start a problem with John. I didn't want him involved with her nor me. I frowned softly to myself as I started to drive home thinking of the things that we argued about when we were together I couldn't remember that clearly the last one that we had the one that made her upset that made her want to leave then it had hit me.

_**Flashback **_

"Edward!?" She was yelling at me as soon as she stepped into the house. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong baby?" My words were slurred but she could understand.

"You're drunk! You're supposed to be watching Renesmee!" She spat her face was turning red from how much she was yelling at me I have never seen her more upset.

"She is asleep she doesn't know." I tried to convince her.

"She has been crying while you were here past out!" She yelled then walked past me to go grab Renesmee and their things.

"What about the next baby?" I asked stumbling to her.

"I will just have to raise it on my own." She spat.

_**End Of Flashback**_

I have changes since then. I think of myself as a better person even. I changed for _her _and I didn't do it for no reason.

* * *

**A/n: I hope that you liked this chapter you got to see what's going on in Edward's head. Review for the next!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Immortal Loves**

**Mania **

**Chapter 3**

**A/n: I hope that you like this chapter. :) **_This font means a flashback. _

* * *

**Bella's POV: **

I rolled over in bed and frowned lightly to myself as I listened to John snoring softly beside me. We had gotten into an argument and every time that I closed my eyes it seemed that my eyelids were playing the scene over and over again as if it was a movie. I crawled out of the bed and went into the restroom splashing water onto my face but as I put the towel over my face to dry it off it came again.

"_Bella are you sure that you have feelings for him? I feel like he is going to take you away from me easily." John admitted looking down at me. _

"_What you don't trust the fact that I am over him?" I said looking up at him with a soft smile but he just looked at me blinking which made me frown. I was right he did think that. _

"_He is the father of your children." He started to explain. "Your first husband you first everything." He finished but I was still frowning. _

"_I can't believe the fact that you cant trust me to believe I ended a marriage when I lost the feelings behind it." I said shaking my head.  
_I looked out of the door to watch him still sleeping for a moment and sighed softly walking out of the room and downstairs into the living room holding the phone in my hands as I thought sitting down on the couch in my pajamas. Then I looked down at the house phone in my hands and started to let my fingers dial freely. Whatever number what came off the top of my head that was who I would call. Besides John.

"Hello?" I heard a voice ask into the phone. It didn't sound tired like they weren't even asleep before I call or if they planned on going to sleep.

"Edward?" I asked softly.

"Bella now isn't exactly the time I know you are upset about earlier.." He sighed softly.

"No please don't hang up." I said sounding like a child now almost like Renesmee. Then I heard a door shut, a car door maybe? "What are you doing?" I asked just trying to make conversation more than really wondering.

"I was planning on.. going out." He admitted slowly.

"Like on a date?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No." He said with a small chuckle. "More like to go to a night club."

I had thought about it for a moment sitting there silently on the couch biting my lip before I spoke up again. "Do you think that maybe I could come?" I asked raising an eyebrow slightly.

"But they kids." He said I think that he said it to mock me. What we had last argued about before we divorced. "They are asleep."

"I really need this break. Only tonight." I said with a sigh then he sighed to.

"Well do you mind the fact that I would have a friend coming with us?" He asked.

"No, of course not. Is it a girl? I wouldn't want to have to explain our relationship or anything." I said standing up now.

"No it's not. It's a guy. I will be by your house in around forty-five minutes." He informed me.

"Sounds fine. Don't ring the doorbell when you get here. Just text me." I said before hanging up the phone.

I went upstairs slowly making sure that none of the steps would creak as I went up then went into our closet getting on a small dress that I didn't get to wear often, then I went into the bathroom putting loose curls into my hair. Then getting on a little make up that I usually never used but I figured there was no point in having it if I would never use it.

Edward texted me after the forty-five minutes that he said that it would take him to get here and I grabbed my handbag and heels sliding them on before going down the stairs and outside getting into the passenger seat seeing no one was sitting there then I looked back and saw a man looking back at me I glanced over at Edward then back at him.

"This is Emmett." Edward said with a chuckle. Emmett was very muscular I had to admit and was handsome too. I only nodded then buckled myself in.

"Nice to meet you." Emmett said with a grin.

"It's nice meeting you too Emmett. Thanks for letting me come here with you." I said smiling at the two of them is wasn't that long before we reached the night club getting out then we went inside after few moments looking around. We sat down in silence together for a few moments until Edward excused himself to use the restroom.

"So can I buy you a drink?" Emmett asked me with a small grin. My eyes shifted from the people dancing and grinding on each other to him I smiled softly and blushed.

"Yeah. I will just have what your having." I said smiling.

"You sure about that?" He raised an eyebrow slightly. "You might get drunk a little fast. I like the strong ones."

"Well it supposed to be a fun night now isn't it?" I said smirking softly at him watching as he ordered two. I had smiled softly and thanked him while I watched him start to drink his pretty quickly. To be honest I haven't ever been in a club but the guys didn't have to know that. So what if I am a first time drinker?

I had picked mine up doing the same with mine then set it down already beginning to feel a little dizzy but it was a good kind of dizzy. I smiled up at him. "I like that." Then I heard him order three more and giggled softly.

"One for Edward too." He said grinning at me I think that he was more aware of what was happening than I did at that point. When Edward came back he had drunk his drink and looked over at me then at Emmett.

"She's already drunk?" He chuckled softly. "I didn't think that she was exactly the type."

"Everyone can be the type. Unless you know it makes you sick or something." Emmett said I had tugged on their arms lightly.

"One of you boys should dance with me." I said grinning lightly.

"What we can't all dance together?" Emmett said smirking softly at me I only giggled and took the over to the dance floor where I had picked up a lesson on grinding from the bar watching a girl do it for a guy. I had face Edward and smiled softly at Emmett put his hands on my hips I started to grind on him a little but when I saw Edward giving me a look that made it seem like he was left out I pulled him down to me so that I could kiss him while I grinded on Emmett then the boys had gotten a switch in positions and I was kissing Emmett and grinding on Edward.

For some reason I liked this moment though. I liked their lips. More than John's and I had never noticed it before. After a while I had started to get tired of this and we had decided to get home. We had decided who was the most sobered up to drive us home and to my surprise it was Edward.

When I got home John was awake and he noticed very quickly that I was drunk.

"Bella? Where were you at? A club?" He frowned softly.

"Maybe." I said softly and walked past him trying to bump what I thought was him but I walked through air. I couldn't help but to laugh at myself. Then I grabbed the stair railing and started to try and pull myself up the steps by the time I reached step 3 I kicked off my heels getting frustrated with them they weren't making this dizzy hike any easier.

"What kind of mother goes out and gets drunk like this?" He frowned at me and I whined.  
"Look I'm sorry alright." I said.

"Who brought you home anyways?" He asked raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Edward. And. Emmett." I said burping lightly then giggling again at myself.

"What were you there dancing on them giving them a show?" He had started to raise his voice.

"None of your business." I sighed and turned to look down at him once I reached the top of the stairs and called to him. "Gosh your giving me such a hard time. You are going to just have to sleep downstairs tonight." I said frowning then turning around and seeing Renesmee looking up at me rubbing her eyes. I hadn't realized I was talking to loud to wake her up. "Come here princess lets sleep." I said my words seemed to be sticking together now.

"Then I can just get my things and leave." He warned and I just turned to look at him giving him a look.  
"Go ahead." I said shaking my head then smiling down at my Renesmee holding my hand out so that she could take it and lead me back into he room then we could lie down on her bed.

By the time morning came around I had the worst head ache a person could think of the light coming from Renesmee's window was blinding and only made it worse. I think I may have went overboard last night. I quietly got out of the bed sure not to wake up Renesmee and went into the hallway groaning. Maybe John could help me out by making things better.

I went into our room and he wasn't there along with most of his things then I went downstairs to look for him. Nowhere to be found. I looked out of the window and saw that his car was no longer here either then I thought kind of hard about what happened in what I thought was a dream last night. We argued until he said that he was leaving and he did.

I looked over at the clock and saw that it was around eleven in the morning I was so upset I had to talk to someone I went upstairs into my room and noticed a Jacket sitting on the chair next to my bed but near the corner of the room it didn't look familiar when I picked it up it smelled of alcohol and someone familiar I bent over and picked up a small piece of paper with a number then the name Emmett.

He wasn't going to be the first person that I was going to call I picked up my near dead cell phone and dialed Edward's number his groggy voice made a small smile appear on my face but it quickly went away when I started crying trying to get words out. "He's gone." I finally got out.

"John?" He asked as if he were truly confused.

"Yes we got into a fight last night and he said he would leave I was too drunk and stupid to believe him and he really is gone." I explained.

"I'm sorry I feel like this is my fault." He sighed. "Crying isn't going to help mine or your headache so I will be over in a little while and comfort you alright?"

"How long will it take you?" I asked sounding needy now.

"Not long." He said laughing light.

* * *

**A/n: I hope you liked this chapter it's kind of the one that is going to get everything started now. Please leave your reviews if you want the next one. You guys always make me want to write more for you and I like seeing your guesses for who is going to make the horror happen. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Immortal Loves**

**Mania **

**Chapter 4**

**Lets Start: **

* * *

**Bella's POV: **

I looked down at the number I had clutched in my hand. It was Emmett's number. For some reason I blamed him for my night. He is the one that got me drunk last night. Now I was regretting it the only problem with that was that I didn't want to be upset with him and he was probably expecting the call from me. I sighed softly and dialed his number the put the phone to my ears.

"Hello?" I recognized his deep voice he didn't sound like he was hung over. He actually sounded like he was in a crowded place.

"Hey, it's Bella. From last night." I said chewing on my lip. "I just wanted to let you know if you gave me your number because you think that I usually act like that. Then you probably wont want me calling you again.." I had laughed lightly to myself. "I guess that getting me drunk last night worked out for you. I don't remember it that well. I'm not liking the outcome."

"No I didn't give you my number for that reason.." He sounded like he was grinning through the phone. "Edward kind of told me that you were with a guy. I'm sorry about last night."

"That's okay." No It's not. Now I'm a mess. "I'm not with that guy anymore either." I sighed softly.

"I was thinking that we could hang out then?" He had asked.

"Sober?" I asked with a smile.

"Even as friends if you would like." He had agreed.

"That sounds nice." I said running my fingers through my hair. "I think that I should get going now."

"I will talk to you later than Bella." Emmett said softly.

"Bye." I said hanging up then setting my phone on the coffee table and lying down on the couch in the blankets I had, it wasn't very long after I had closed my eyes that I heard footsteps coming down the stairs then over to the couch. I looked up to meet Renesmee's large brown eyes.

"Are you better now mommy?" Renesmee said surprising me.

"What do you mean love?" I asked sitting up lightly.

"You acted a bit strange last night," She hinted and I nodded. "I know. I'm sorry," I said kissing her head. When I heard the doorbell ring I stood up opening the door for Edward he came in and gave me a sad smile.

"I'm sorry." Edward had said coming in and closing the door for me. I had sat down on the couch next to Renesmee who had ran to greet her father with a smile.

"Why are you saying sorry to mommy daddy?" She asked raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Um.. John isn't staying with us anymore Renesmee." I said watching him as he picked her up.

"Why not?" She asked confused looking over her shoulder at me now.

"We got into an argument. I don't want to talk about it." I sighed softly and put my hand to my temple. Edward set her down and she moved to the couch grabbing the remote and turning on the T.V to a show that she usually watched on Saturday mornings. Then Edward went off into the kitchen so I had followed.

"We need to talk." I said looking at him. He was making coffee. I frowned softly, I hate coffee.

"About what?" He said turning to look at me now.

"What was going on with you before?" I said frowning softly.

"What do you mean?" He asked raising an eyebrow confused.

"Before you acted all. I don't know attached. You seem fine now." I said folding my arms over my chest.

He seemed to be thinking because he had went back to making his coffee then went to a cabinet getting a coffee mug and pouring it in the mug.

"I think that I just missed you and the kids." He said not making eye contact with me anymore. "I got out of hand I guess. When you really want something you aren't just going to give up on everything are you?" He asked me. "No I feel better about everything because well there isn't another man in your life is there." He had turned away as I had started to begin to see a grin on his face then he handed me the coffee mug.

"No thank you." I said softly.

"It's going to help you out with the head ache, just trust me." He said offering it again this time I took it taking a sip. It wasn't as bad as I used to remember it but it wasn't that great either. "You don't have any extra feeling for Emmett do you?" He joked. "I don't think that I could let that happen. I couldn't take that."

"He got me drunk last night and that pretty much took over. I don't know why I kissed either of you." I said with a small smile.

"Well you seemed to like it when you were drunk. It can't be that much different sober." He said with a small smirk.

"Edward, we aren't ever getting back together you know that right." I looked down and he wasn't looking at me anymore either.

"Why don't you want to give me another chance. We are more mature now. We are actually ready to raise a family now." He said frowning lightly.

"You were the one who wasn't mature Edward. I was ready. I had to be ready because you weren't and I was so scared. You didn't seem to care about anything then. We are just now getting better with the newly split. We were just too young and we can't take it back. I don't want to risk a repeat." He chewed on my lip lightly setting the mug in my hands down. "I care Edward I do but I am thinking about the kids too."

"You aren't if you were then you would want a family again." He insisted.

"No they just get confused and sad when we fight. If we split again. I don't think they would be able to deal with it. I barely could." I said softly.

He wouldn't look at me anymore. Why were we always doing this. "I'm going to go see EJ then I'm leaving." He said walking past me then up the stairs after little while he came downstairs and said his goodbyes to Renesmee.

When he left she looked at me confused. "Why does he always leave so early?"

"It's my fault." I bit my lip and sat down holding her. "Renesmee I promise that I will make things better for you honey. You will live a much better life than just this. You will happy."

"I am happy mommy." She said looking up at me.

"You just think that you are. You haven't any better. There is Better. There is always better and there is always worse." I said into her hair.

Later on that night I had dropped the kids off to Charlie's house he had been asking to see them a lot more lately. I smiled as I had greeted him at his door and said goodbye to the kids. When I pulled up to the store I went inside getting a basket and going through aisles that we needed things from I had stopped when I saw Emmett.

He was wearing a muscle shirt and looked as if he had just finished working out. I blushed softly when he looked up and saw me looking at him. He had waved lightly before walking over I smiled softly.

"Well It's a surprise seeing you again." I said laughing lightly.

"Yeah it kind of is." He said grinning lightly. For the first time I had looked at Emmett and found myself truly attracted to him. It was strange he wasn't really my type or anything.

* * *

**A/n: Short chapter I know. Review for the next.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mania **

**Chapter 5**

**A/n: Sorry that this one has taken a little while I'm also sorry for it being short. I have had a busy week. **

**Bella**

I chewed on my lip lightly as I had pulled EJ's shirt onto his small torso, over his head. He looked up at me giving me a look that I wasn't really understanding. "What is it?" I asked raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Why do we have to dress up so nice, mommy?" He asked pointed to my dress. What he called 'dressy' I called 'casual dressy' I wasn't that sure that it would be fancy enough. Edward wouldn't tell me where he was taking us for dinner. He had only said to dress nice. Renesmee came into the room, her long curls bouncing behind her back.

"I'm ready mommy." She said with a smile. I smiled back at her taking EJ's small hand.

"You look beautiful." I said then smiled. "Just go grab your jacket and we can go to the car." She nodded and ran up to her room to grab it. EJ grabbed his own. By the time she came downstairs we all went to car I made sure that they were buckled in safely before I started to drive.

I wasn't that positive but I was sure that this was some kind of date to Edward I just wasn't sure if I could go back to him. We had the hardest of times, some hard to get out of my head. I liked him trying to be a father to his kids but I wasn't sure if him as a husband was what I needed right now. I sighed softly to myself listening to the kids talking and laughing. Sometimes I wonder if they missed us being together.

We pulled up to the restaurant and I got out helping the kids out. Like always EJ closed his door really hard, making me check to see if any damage was done before we went inside. I spotted Edward sitting at the edge of a booth he was talking to someone but I couldn't see who it was. Was it a girl? Why would he want me here when he had a girl here? I frowned softly but I hesitantly kept walking he had saw me by now.

When we reached the booth I saw that the person he was talking to was Emmett. I blushed feeling stupid and the kids got into the booth and Renesmee sat down next to her father. EJ on the other hand stayed at my hip so we ended up having to sit down next to Emmett. I found it awkward.

"How has your day been?" Edward asked Renesmee. She flashed a smile at him which was the same as his only of course smaller. I smiled at this small scene.

"Good." She answered.

After a few moments of small talk a waitress had came asking what drinks we would like to have. I already knew that Edward would ask for a coke and Renesmee would try to get a sweet tea. I usually encouraged her to get something else but tonight I thought that I would let it slide. Emmett had excused himself from the table. It was then that I realized that I hadn't talked to him yet. Was he wanted me to greet him first?

"I'm glad that you made it." Edward said looking up at me.

"Well I think that it was nice of you to invite us." I said, he was looking at me so I looked away from his eyes and down to EJ and Renesmee coloring their menu's.

"I was hoping that you would really like the place." He said a bit hesitantly.

"This place? It's perfect." I said smiling up at him softly.

"So I guess that you don't remember it..?" He asked a bit more quietly.

"Remember it?" I asked raising an eyebrow slightly.

"This was a place that we had went to one night. I brought you here to make up for one of our fights when we were married." He explained and once he did I remembered it.

He brought me here after a fight one night because I was tired of him wanting make up sex. I had hinted that I wanted a romantic guy somewhere in that fight. I guess that is what he had thought of. I also figured that this was him telling me that he remembered what I had asked for. I couldn't help but smile softly. I saw him start to smile a little bit too.

"This is actually really sweet of you Edward." I said to him with a soft smile.

"I wanted to show that I am different now. That night Bella, when me, you, and Emmett went out. I promised myself that was the last time that I would do anything stupid like that." He said looking at me. He seemed serious. I felt the same way too after the hangover that I received the following morning.

"I like this new change in you Edward." I said honestly. It made me think of everything a bit more differently. It made me think of our whole situation differently. His smile made me giggle a little bit. He was smiling like he was the first time that I had met him.

**A/n: Again sorry that it's short! I hope that you enjoyed it. **


End file.
